Normal
by SweetVengeance
Summary: Assorted drabbles of EdxRoy. Now named after Second drabble.
1. Merry Christmas

**Short story. Drabble kind of thingy.**

**-sarcasm- Hm, I wonder, do I own FMA? –sarcasm-**

**-Xiaoqi**

**Merry Christmas**

Christmas was for idiots. There was no point in stringing light bulbs all over your house, or getting pine needles splayed over the floor boards. There was no point in the decorations. Needless to say, they might be _pretty_, but you would just have to take as much time to take them all down about a week later, after the holiday.

Well, that was what Edward Elric, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist thought of Christmas. _A waste of time, and completely pointless._

There were was mistletoe, gift giving, decorations, and some sad excuse for singing. The mistletoe, on the other hand, was an excuse to get an early cold. Who knew what the people were carrying around these days? You didn't go around kissing utterly random strangers just because there was this minute bundle of flowery plant life dangling over you and some other person's head.

Yes, the Elric brothers did not celebrate Christmas. Nor did they believe in god, or any other religion for that matter, so most of the other holidays around this time of year were out of the question for them. Then, Alphonse was just nagging his Niisan to at least try to be _nice_ at this time, maybe, possibly, when he went to Central HQ again, offer some people 'Merry Christmas', 'Happy New Year', or anything else like that? Some people.

_That meant wishing joy to that bastard Colonel, Roy Mustang._

Edward Elric did not like that idea, no, not at all. Not. One. Little. Bit. Why did he, of all people have to do that? He and Roy were already in a pretty well developed relationship, but still… the older Elric could just not bring himself to say overly nice things, romantic things, things that normal people in normal relationships would say. One of these examples, the one that he had been struggling to get out since he and Mustang started the relationship was the oh-so popular three-worded phrase that always stayed stuck in one's heart; 'I love you.' And after a few months of being together, he _still_ hadn't said it. Ed had tried, of course, but every time he did throw out this attempt, his reward was not a kiss, hug, or sweet words from the Colonel, but in return, he would always get a sarcastic reaction from the older man, occasionally a raised eyebrow to top it off. The words just would not come from his mouth.

That was currently not the matter at hand, though. Edward hated Christmas. It made it worse that he had to go off wishing everyone else "Merry Christmas" even though he was thoroughly miserable about it himself. He was not a happy person. Oh the joy...

Sighing, the young blond tossed his golden plait behind his back. Snow was quickly blanketing the streets thickly, and it looked like it wasn't going to show any mercy, or at least any sign of stopping soon.

The lamps on the streets did nothing to help. In fact, they just reminded him of Mustang.

God, he just seriously needed to go speak to his lover.

**xxxxx**

There were no signs that the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang neither remembered nor cared about the holiday, as there was nothing to show that he did in his office as Edward stepped in. The Colonel smiled as he watched the teen take a seat.

"And to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He chuckled, slightly amused as he examined his pen, still keeping that bored look in his eyes that he had always possessed.

Roy waited for an answer.

_Forty-five seconds…no answer._

Slightly irritated now, Roy ran a hand through his hair before lifting up his head to look at Ed. "Listen Edward, unlike you, I do not have all da—" The Lieutenant Colonel stopped in mid-sentence.

The door was slightly open, with just enough space for a certain blond teenager to slip through. Roy sighed. He now only knew Edward too well to be worried. Well, _overly worried_. The blond usually slipped out of Roy's sight when he was mad or awkward, and Mustang knew that. This had happened many times before already. It was the kind of thing that you just couldn't avoid if you were Roy Mustang, with Edward Elric. Sighing and doing some pondering, Colonel Mustang decided that he would not go after the minute teenager this time. He did nothing wrong. Did he? He didn't let his tongue slip, nor say short, or do anything that would've made Edward angry. Silently, he ticked off the fingers in his mind. That left the only plausible conclusion, Ed was feeling awkward.

Possibly, no _obviously_, Roy knew about what Edward was thinking. They had been together long enough to be able to read each other's feelings. The older Elric just had something to say… but like always, he couldn't say it. Not even blurt it out.

**xxxxx**

Edward was making his way quickly down the hall once again, arguing with the loud obnoxious voice that always seemed to appear at the wrong time in his head.

'_Oh fuck, you just couldn't say it again, could you? You are so thick-skulled.'_

'You try it, it's not easy.'

'_Some prodigy you are. In case you haven't noticed, moron, you and I are one and the same.'_

'…'

The mental arguing went on for sometime before Ed realized his feet had brought him to the entrance doors of Central HQ. He pushed open the doors letting the frosty winter air hit his face and the snowflakes flutter into his blond tresses, and sit in his eyelashes.

It felt nice, and it reminded him of Roy's touch. Soft, subtle… but not cold.

_Damn, almost everything reminded him of Mustang._

"I just need some air." He muttered to no one in particular, as he half collapsed, with his back to the now shut doors. Edward hung his head slightly, pissed at himself that he couldn't do something so simple. He _was_ a prodigy after all. Wasn't he, as one supposed to be able to commit himself to something as simple as this? A couple of words in a phrase? It was quite ludicrous to think about, actually. The blond muttered some more in an undertone, sounding more and more irritated with each new phrase. He uttered a small sigh and shivered before heading back inside for after what seemed like about ten minutes.

**xxxxx**

The sound of footfalls in the hall made Roy peek his head out from his office rather like a curious kitten. By the sounds of the loud steps though, it was probably Edward.

And he was right. It was whom he had expected.

"Edward, come here." Colonel Mustang called lightly, while chuckling silently in his mind. He knew that the teenager would come back. He was right about that too.

Roy beckoned him forward some more with a gloved digit as he sat back down in his usual chair. "Is there something you want?" He quirked an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Want something…?" Edward repeated in the form of another question. That was merely an understatement. Of course he _wanted_ something, and the Colonel knew just exactly what that _something_ was. "Y—Er, I mean no. No." He quickly spun around his face behind a curtain of his blond hair, so that Roy could not see the brilliant shade of magenta that he was now turning. Of course, there were the times where Ed was perfectly fine with all this, but then again, there were also times when his self turned ultra-shy and timid around any signs of love from his superior. This was one of those times.

Roy shot Edward a broad smirk before pulling the furiously blushing state alchemist into his arms, then making him collapse, so that Ed was sitting on his lap. He placed his arms around the teen's shoulders into an embrace and kissed him softly on the head.

"Y'know Ed," he chided "I know that you don't celebrate Christmas, nor do I for that matter… but… consider me being spontaneously nice to you a small gift?" The Flame Alchemist reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature, neatly wrapped box, looking as if it could just hold some sort of necklace, or… ring. "Oh… and this too." He mused, now just grinning.

Edward took the small box into his hands, looking slightly confused.

"Merry Christmas." Roy said, before planting another kiss on Ed's lips.

Gladly returning this gesture, the young state alchemist grinned in his mind. Then, pulling back only slightly, he muttered "Merry Christmas to you too, Roy."

**xxxxx**

**Oh god… I am soooo sorry for making you all wait so long! I'm only into page 2 of chapter 4 in 'Thank You'. God, I suck. Anyways, I just have an imagination block right now, but I had a ton of Christmas ideas. I decided to vent some of my excess creativity with this. –grins- This is a sort of drabble, short story, and I'm thinking of making a new story thing just for drabbles. If I get some reviews out of this, I think I will go with that idea. Sometimes I just need to get off of writing a continuous pattern for sequels. But, all's well, I guess. This is kinda a Christmas gift for you guys. I hope you all like it. It's not too long, but I died. And if you want any updates on chapter 4, I'm working as hard as I can!**


	2. Normal

**Drabble**

**EdxRoy**

**-XiaoQi**

**Normal**

"Roy, c'mon, please?"

"I told you Ed, no."

"Come on!"

"I said no."

"Roy!"

"Look Ed, just drop it, okay?" With that, the dark-haired Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang turned around on the couch, his back facing Edward. Registering the looks of hurt and question shadowing the young teen's face, Roy sighed. "Think about it." He got up from the couch, turned on his heel and headed into the master bedroom.

The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric stood there, stunned. His lover was acting strangely subdued, quiet, and well, just overall pissed. Not at all like his normal loud obnoxious arrogant self, which Ed had grown so used to over time. Pulling a face, he grudgingly stalked into the second bedroom, the one where no one was normally in. (He and Roy shared one bed a bedroom most of the time, after all.) '_So the bastard probably needs some alone to think about whatever it is._' Ed thought meekly to himself, only slightly worrying. Roy should be out of his creepy mood swing after a good night's sleep, right? The elder Elric pushed that out into the other end of his mind for later pondering as he slipped under the covers and laid his head down onto the pillow.

**x**

The next morning proved Edward wrong.

The blond ran an automail hand through his golden locks before pulling it back into an easy wearing ponytail. "Mornin."

"Good morning." There was a certain edge of icy stiffness in the tone of the Colonel's voice which quickly informed Ed that Roy was still going on about the previous night. Simply put, that made Ed somewhat pissed as well.

_(9 hours of a mood swing and seemingly still going strong. He can't act like this forever, can he?)_

The older man spoke in an unsharpened voice again. "Just think about it, Edward." He was already dressed, and seemed to have gotten up earlier than Ed by some while. The study room clicked shut as Ed plopped down, exasperated, into a chair by the table in the kitchen. "Something I said… something I said…" the Fullmetal muttered distractedly to himself. He could currently think up of nothing,_ nothing_ that would make Roy act the way he was. Of course, there always was the numerous amount of short jokes, horse jokes, taunting, etc, etc, but Ed couldn't see why that would upset Roy so much. They went through that process almost everyday. '_It normal for us, right? Maybe not for anyone else, but for us it is…_' Something in that mind spoken phrase stirred a part back in his brain.

_Normal…_

**xxxxx**

_Edward was fuming again. "Roy!" he whined, annoyed by the fact that the Flame was teasing him yet again._

"_You know full well that I am not a pony, Edward, though I cannot seem to deny the truest fact that you are, lacking height." Roy pulled his features into a smug all-knowing smirk as he peered at the young teen with his onyx eyes._

"_Argh! Can't you act normal for once? Just once!"_

"_Whatever you say, Ed."_

"_Mmphr."_

_The Colonel reacted by leaning back on the couch and looking quite sullen, all traces of the smug boisterous loudness aura surrounding him gone. Just… gone._

"_Roy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Is there… something wrong?" Ed cocked his head to one side and raised a blond eyebrow._

_Again, Roy replied emotionless. "Nothing's wrong, Edward." He had leaned further back into the couch, pointedly not looking at his young lover._

"_Something's wrong! It's obvious! You're acting it!" The blond teen pouted, looking disheveled and much like a grumpy five year old who had just been rejected some treat. "Roy, c'mon, please?"_

And that had led up to the previous night's little chunk of conversation.

**xxxxx**

"Oh…" The memory that had been brought up made him understand. Getting up, he turned around and headed straight for the study room that Roy had bombarded himself in.

Roy turned his head from his papers as a loud rapping sound of automail hitting the wooden door rang in his ears. Not bothering to answer or to get up and unlock the door, he sat there, ignoring the younger alchemist.

"Let me in right now, Roy! Or I'm breaking the door down!" Ed shouted, still rapping the door with a metal fist. "Let me in!"

"Edward, I could really care less if you broke the door or not."

"Fine! Then I will!" He snapped, looking at the door. "Bastard…" There was a sound of clapping hands, and a flash of neon blue light like electricity as the door crumpled under the weight of the whole doorframe downed upon it along with some extra mounds of earth. "You could have just unlocked the door for me."

"I didn't want to."

Sighing, the Fullmetal walked up to beside the chair Roy had inhabited. "I didn't mean it." He said, hanging his head slightly, and looking gloomy.

The Colonel still didn't look at Ed, but continued to bore down at his paperwork as he spoke "Mean what?" He saw sadness and regret in the boy's eyes, but decided not to let him go on so easily. "If you haven't noticed Edward, I have work." He motioned with his hands towards the stack of papers on his desk. "And if you don't have anything important to say to me, or you've just come to mutter senseless babble at me, I suggest taking your leave and go entertain yourself while I work."

Edward Elric gaped at his lover with his jaw hanging. Roy had never spoke to him so harshly before, and it was paining him to hear it. "You know perfectly well what I'm taking about."

"Maybe I do, you tell me."

"Look, I was kidding ok? I was annoyed at you because you had called me short again! I didn't really mean it. Can't you act your old normal self again?" There was tone of pleading in his voice now, as he gripped Roy's shoulder and spun the chair and Roy around to face him.

Tutting lightly, Roy placed his pen down. "Maybe you should specify 'normal' this time. Possibly for future references?"

"Normal. The way you normally act towards me! The personality that I've fallen in love with!"

"Mmm?"

Edward shuddered slightly. "I… I… I'm sorry." He whispered.

Roy pulled his face into a large smirk. "Took you long enough."

"Bastard. I just broke half of my pride saying that, Roy, so don't push it."

**xxxxx**

**Yes, yes, I know, 'WTF is this?' Well, it's a repost. I just wanted to say, my friend… the one I had the phone call with (Holy-Angel-Lucifer) and I wrote our two versions of this story… because we were both inspired. Only did she tell me after I posted this… so now I'm just saying, if you find another fanfiction like this by H.A.L., then… well, we're not copying… it's just two different versions of the same story. D**

**xxxxx**

**Y'know people, the sad thing about this drabble is… I was inspired to write it after a phone call with a friend! –laughs- This is based on the real experience. I told her to be normal, so she went into this mood swing for about 20 minutes before I realized what I had done and said sorry. –is still trying to build up pride that was lost- So… here you go. I've been so dead lately. I haven't been CGing, let alone writing. But… I haven't gotten very far in Chapter 4 either. You can totally blame me for being brain-dead. Ironic, the friend over the phone happened to be the person who RPs FMA with me… and she plays Roy. –puts out carton of tomatoes and stands under umbrella- I let you throw these at me for being a lazy ass.**


End file.
